A Sliver of Truth
by Arrian
Summary: Scarecrow thinks he has seen it all but he's about to discover a world he never thought possible. Will he rise to the challenge or sink to a level he never knew he had. A Jack west and Scarecrow flick. WARNING: Set after Scarecrow and the army of thieves
1. Intro

_**A few points before we start. Any characters mentioned or present in this story that are also present in a Matthew Reilly story belong to him not me.**_

_**Any characters that are present or mentioned in this story that are not present in a Mathew Reilly story are my creation.**_

_**This is my first fan fiction story and really my first attempt at writing a story full stop so be kind this said I am open to constructive criticism and appreciate your views**_

_**finally please forgive any spelling and/or grammar errors I'm sure you will find some.**_

Shane Schofield was happy, well maybe not happy but he was damn well getting there.

For the first time since Libby had been taken from him he could function like a normal human being. He was sleeping better, his general health and physique had improved and best of all he could start the day without dread in his heart.

Schofield was no fool, he had no doubts as to why he could suddenly feel and act like a normal human being. Veronique 'Renard' Champion. A women he had met under fire. Strong, independent and not afraid to get the job done. She had achieved the impossible, she had convinced him to love again. The fact that the first time they had met she had tried to put a bullet in his head was to Schofield a minor detail a detail that his team never failed to mention.

Thinking of his team Schofield looked up and smile. Right now his whole team was running for their lives around the training fields at Quantico with Mother (his number two),barking orders and threats of what she would do if she caught up to them, bringing up the rear. Mother 6'4" high and weighing in at over 200lbs and with a nickname that is not appropriate for children was imposing if she was sitting quietly in a chair with a hallow above her head (not that it happened very often). Now running on full steam she was positively scary.

While Schofield was watching his team run, high above in the buildings behind him a man cloaked in shadows was watching him. He had waited 12 months for this a very short time considering, but why wait he could have that marine killed now... "no" he thought he needed him if the plan was going to succeed and the best part was right up until the marine died he would never know he was a pawn in a much larger game. A game that had being played for all anyone knew since the beginning of time. The man reached for his phone."Yes sir" a voice said on the other end  
>"it's time".<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Schofield was walking down a hall vaguely thinking about lunch when he heard someone calling him "one moment Captian" he turned to see no less than a colonel walking towards him. Wondering what he had done this time Schofield snapped off a quick salute as the Colonel drew close. "at ease Captian" the two men looked at each other for a moment Schofield noted the man's shoulders they were straight, tense whatever he was doing he didn't like it "not a good sign" he thought.  
>"The commandant wishes to speak with you"<br>"huh" Schofield started coming back to the present  
>the man sighed "the Commandant of the Marine Corps General Arthur Wilson head of the marine core and your boss wishes you to grace him with your presence so if I were you I'd snap to it" the man then turned on his heel and walked away.<br>"well that was friendly" Schofield said.

Every step Schofield took towards General Wilson's office made him more uneasy. This was all wrong Colonels didn't deliver messages well maybe to someone like the president but certainly not a Captian who was on his lunch break and Heads of the Marine core definitely didn't wast their time with men like him. "General Arthur Wilson" Schofield mused as high as a Marine could go, and Schofield suddenly remembered a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

"Oh no" he thought "not again please" but try as he might he couldn't stop the thoughts for entering his head. A flash of snow, a building buried in ice and a man chained to a pole sneering "the ICG will never let you live". But that was years ago the ICG had been found and expelled from the armed forces and even if it had survived the head of the marine core would not want to link himself to any foul play would he?

Before Schofield could decide he was at the General's door he knocked "Come" said a voice. Schofield took a deep breath Good or bad he knew that entering this room would change his life "great" he thought drily "just what I needed today".

Schofield stepped into a wood panelled office. Unlike most of the other offices on the base this room was designed to not only intimidate but also to inspire, it practically pursed with the power it held. The walls were lined with books shelves, the office equipment was state of the art, there was at least three different maps of the world all covered in notes and pins and the desk the General was sitting behind probably cost more than Schofield would make in a life time.

General Wilson put down the book he was looking at as Schofield walked up to him and stood to attention. "Ah Captian right on time" he said. General Arthur Wilson was a typical high ranking officer his hair was short and neat ,brown but with large streaks of gray betraying his age, his uniform was crisp, clean and holding so many medals it was a miracle the man could sit straight. He was muscular but also had a distinct bulging around the middle suggesting he was a man who "had fought for his country" and was now enjoying the life and pay cheque of a man who sent others to fight instead. "Tell me Captian" said the General staring intently at Schofield "what do you know of history"?  
>"History sir"?<br>"yes"  
>"well I know who won the civil war"<br>"not American history son" said Wilson, standing he walked around his desk stopping right in front of Schofield "no I'm talking about history that was being made long before we were throwing tea into the sea "  
>"just how long sir"?<br>"around 7500 years"  
>"in that case not much" Schofield admitted "history was never my strong point especially ancient". "Funny thing about ancient civilisations" Wilson continued as if Schofield hadn't spoken "they believed in all types of superstitious nonsense how the sun dies each night, how rain is a gift from the gods, fortune tellers and soothsayers the whole lot all based on some myth or legends and all ridicules of course but" he held up a finger "do you know the funny thing about myths and legends "? Schofield stared straight ahead as the General turned to stare out the window "they are always based on a sliver of truth".<p>

Schofield was now completely lost and beginning to think that the General had taken one too many bullets. On the bright side no one had tried to kill him, yet. After a few moments of silence Schofield asked tentatively "I'm sorry sir but I don't really know what you want". The General turned so fast that he put Schofields reflexes to shame advancing quickly he stood an inch from Schofields face eyes boring right past Schofields reflective glasses and into his own. "the sliver of truth Captian I want you to bring me the sliver of truth"  
>"sir"? Schofield said trying to lean back from the generals face whilst remain at attention.<br>"luckily for you" Wilson said walking back to his desk "I know where the sliver can be found"  
>he picked up a large file and handed it to Schofield "Read this" he said "you may take two helpers with you it's up to you how much you tell them, I advise to pick people you trust with your life, you leave in thirty-six hours now get out".<p>

As Schofield reached the door the General said "you were picked for this because you are a good fighter but more importantly you can keep your mouth shut" his voice became lower "I hope for your sake that's true because if this gets out that Bosnia incident will look like a walk in the park". Schofield left.

Schofield was in such deep thought that he did not see the broad figure of Mother and promptly walked straight into her. "whoo there handsome" she said pulling him to his feet "we missed you at lunch "  
>"What's up" said Book II who Schofield had also failed to see. "I'm not sure yet" Schofield replied "a mission I think but it's a strange one"<br>"oh come on" Mother scoffed "how can it possible be any stranger than what we normally end up doing". "I have to find a sliver of truth from a myth or legend that was created about 7500 years ago" there was a moment's pause "OK" Book said "that is a little strange even for you"  
>"What the fuck is a sliver of truth" Mother asked<br>"to be honest Mother" Schofield said "I haven't the faintest clue".

That evening Schofield opened the folder and started to read and as he read his eyes grew wider. This was bigger than he had ever imagined pillars, ancient texts, more power than he had ever thought possible, and he thought he had saved the world. He sat there for what felt like hours, after he was done reading he reached for his phone "Mother" he said "I need your help".  
>Thirty-six hours later in the middle of the night Schofield, Mother and Book II boarded a C-17 Globemaster III transport plane destination: Perth, Australia. Besides the plane crew no one saw them depart except for one man whose face was cloaked in shadow.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm still confused" Mother said from the backseat.

Schofield, Book and Mother where seated in a rental four-wheel drive which was currently parked opposite a school on all places.

They had been stationed there for three days.

Schofield was reluctant to move until he had a visual of the targets presence. Bursting into a school and finding the target wasn't there was not a good idea.

For one thing they would probably be arrested and if the alarm was raised too soon he knew they would never find the girl.

"Why do we need this girl" Mother continued

"because she can translate the ancient text" Book said as he eyed the schoolyard through a pair of high powered binoculars

"and we need to do that because?"

"because" Schofield replied "hidden within the text is the secrets to an ancient knowledge that makes modern society's technology and scientists look like chumps"

Mother was silent for a moment "is this a good idea?" she said "I mean aren't we normally trying to stop people from becoming all powerful"

"I suppose so, yes"

"and now we are not only going to find this ultimate power but also give it to our government"?

"we aren't here for the power Mother where here for the translator" Schofield said "and if this Huntsman guy is half as good as the reports say then those pillars are long gone and the issue won't even arise".

Mother fell silent there was another thing that was bothering her, it had been ever since she heard about this "mission".

Unable to hold it back any longer she opened her mouth to speak just as Book said "got a visual Scarecrow 3 o'clock".

Schofield took the binoculars from Book and looked over at the school "that's her alright long dark hair, olive skin".

"about time" Book said "I was beginning to wonder if we had the right place".

"She's heading for the main building" Mother said.

"OK" Schofield turned to his team "we need to make this as quick as possible. We go in grab the girl and get out, got it"? they both nodded.

"What if we meet resistance"? Book asked.

Schofield looked seriously at them "I don't care what happens in that school: we do not, I repeat do not draw our weapons under any circumstances, besides" he said brightly "where going into a school what could possibly happen"?

The three Marines got out of the car and walked casually over to the school. All three were dressed in civilian clothes t-shirts, dark jackets, jeans and in Schofields case carrying a sports bag.

Each soldier had a pistol wedged down the back of their jeans just in case Schofield reconsidered his order about not drawing weapons.

"I hate schools" Mother said as they walked in through the front doors "there's just something about them that puts me on edge, always has"

"didn't know you were scared of anything Mother" Book grinned

"Can I help you"? a women smiled behind the front desk. She was Asian in appearance

"Yes" Schofield walked up to her "I was wondering if you could tell me the location of Lilly West"

"May I ask as for what purpose"?

Schofield was ready for this he held up the bag "she left some of her school things at home and as I was coming to Peth anyway I thought I'd drop them off whilst I was in the area".

The woman looked at him for a moment before saying "she is in maths right now room 203 up the stairs, down the hall to the right, third door from the end".

"Well that was easy" Book said as they climbed the stairs and started off down the hall "yes" Schofield agreed.

They passed a janitor who was sweeping, a pair of cool Japanese eyes watched them go.

"How did that women know where the girl was she didn't even look on her computer "? Mother asked

"well we are only about three minutes behind the girl" Schofield said "maybe she told the women where she was going for some reason"

they passed a teacher who was looking at a corkboard. As they neared the corner Mother began to feel uneasy something wasn't right but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"There it is room 203" Book said as they neared the door. They stopped not entirely sure how to proceed.

As they stood there they heard a male voice coming out of a small open window above the door

"settle down class my name is Mr Sasaki your normal teacher suddenly took ill and asked me to replace him for the day" the voice had a very distinctive Japanese tone to it.

"They really like the multicultural staff in this school" Mother noted and then it hit her. standing stock still, not daring to move she said "Scarecrow I think we have a problem"

"what"? he said absent-mindedly looking at the door handle

"That teacher we passed in the hall"

"what about him"?

"he was reading off a corkboard"

"so"?

"the corkboard was empty"

all three look at each other and then as one they turned to look back up the hall.

At the far end stood the janitor, stock still holding his broom. Only he was holding it the wrong way round so the majority of the handle was in the air above his head, also the broom part seemed to had disappeared and the handle appeared to be very thin... and curved... and shiny... and sharp!

"Is that a..." Book breathed

"yes" Schofield replied weekly the man began to advance down the hall very, very quickly.

"Into the room" Schofield shouted without waiting for a response he pulled open the door shoved the others in, jumped in after them and slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 3

The first thing Schofield did after entering the room was to look for a key to lock the door. He was dismayed to find that there was no key present.

Thinking something was better than nothing he grabbed a chair and wedged it under the doorhandle cartoon style.

It wouldn't hold of the janitor for long but if Schofield had learned anything from life it was any amount of time you could buy was good.

He then turned and felt his hart sink.

Thirty faces were staring at him Mother and Book thirty _children_ faces

"oh god" he thought

"Scarecrow" Mother said "what do we do"?

Schofield crossed to the windows and looked out at an oval, an oval that was three stories straight down "not getting out that way".

Schofield felt his head begin to spin. A crazy janitor was coming to kill them in front of thirty children and they had no way out.

It wouldn't take long for the man to get through the door not with a weapon like that, it was a miracle he hadn't achieved it already.

"Why hasn't he achieved it already" Schofield thought, the man wasn't even hammering on the door why...

the knife came out of no ware all Schofield saw was a flash of silver before it was at his neck.

No time to react he saw the knife enter his throat, and then suddenly the "teacher" wasn't there anymore Schofield turned confused to see Mother holding the assailant in the air by the neck with one hand.

Her face said it all how dare this man try to harm her Scarecrow.

Schofield knew that look and he knew what happened next "Mother no" he shouted as she made to throw the man through the window.

She turned to him confused Schofield looked manfully at the thirty faces now looking at them with interest

"not a good idea" he said

"hmm" she replied unconvinced "if you say so"

Mother looked at the struggling man in her grip wondering what she could do to him, but also avoid spoiling young minds.

With danger certainly present but defiantly not going anywhere anytime soon Schofield took in his surroundings.

The classroom was small but well designed there was a teacher's desk, about 35 smaller desks for students and even a few computers along the back wall.

"excuse me mister" Schofield turned to find a child about 12 years of age standing next to him.

"yeah?" he said

"why is that lady holding our teacher in the air"?

"because" he paused looking at Mother who was now completely lost about what she should do with the man she was holding

"because he was going to give you too much homework"? he tried hopefully.

This comment seemed to be sufficient, and also win him the respect of the room.

Now that the excitement seemed to be over and the strange lady wasn't doing anything particularly interesting or painful to their teacher the class lost interest and started talking to each other, all except two children at the back.

Schofield was taken by surprise when he saw her. He knew that the girl would be intelligent she would have to be to be able to decipher an ancient language, but it was more than that, she seemed to radiate with a knowledge that he couldn't even begin to imagine

"her eyes" he thought "her eyes are so deep, so alive"

Then as he watched her eyes changed from suspicion to realisation

"She knows, she knows why your here" his mind screamed

"wait" he shouted but it was too late the girl was out of her seat and heading for the last window in the classroom .

Schofield wondered briefly what she was doing she couldn't go anywhere it was a three story drop but that wasn't stopping the girl.

She opened the window and started to climb out, he dived across the room but she was already gone.

Schofield stuck his head out the window and saw an old-fashioned fire escape connected to the building with the girl already on her way down.

There was no way he could follow, the window was way too small for him to fit through. "damn it" he said.

"Scarecrow" he turned. Book was standing by the door with his ear pressed against it "I think our friend the janitor has worked out his buddy failed to kill us".

The door shook violently and then without warning a long samurai sword came shooting out of the wooden frame missing Book by inches causing him to retreat backward.

"damn it" Schofield said again he needed to get out of this room fast to catch up with the girl but it wasn't about to happen that way.

"OK" he thought as the door began to groan "what have you got"?

a room full of kids, three soldiers with guns that they can't use due to the presence of the kids, a mad janitor who was about to break down the door...

he looked up and saw Mother standing by the teachers desk still absentmindedly holding the teacher assassin in the air, his face was looking a little blue.

"Oh yeah" he said "that will do nicely.


	5. Chapter 4

The man who was currently trying to break down the door was not in fact a janitor, but he was mad and getting madder with every swing.

His name was Kaishi Sato. In a former life he had been a street child and pickpocket of Hokkaido but at the age of 10 he decided to take it up a notch.

One day when a policeman was harassing him young Kaishi picked up a broken bottle and killed the man in cold blood. By the end of the year he was a fully graduated psychopath.

As so often happens, when Kaishi was caught he was given a choice jail for life or work for a branch of the government.

Kaishi took the job along with a life time get out of jail free card, one traditional samurai sword and a new name: Yaiba.

Yaiba hit the door again. Once he realised that, unsurprisingly, his partner had failed to kill the three intruders he had fallen back to his most basic rule in life, if your plan failed hit something until it tells you what you want to know or it stops moving.

He hit the door again, it groaned, buckling, with one last swing he brought his sword down and

CRACK!

The door collapsed with a puff of sawdust. Grinning he began to walk into the room just as a body came flying out of it catching Yaiba straight in the chest knocking the wind out of him and causing him to drop to the floor.

"Come on" Schofield shouted as he jumped over the two fallen assassins. All three Marines sprinted back down the hall

"what do we do now"? Mother asked as they ran

"We have to get to the girl before anyone else does"

They jumped down the stairs and into the main reception area. Unsurprisingly neither the receptionist nor the teacher from the hall where anywhere in sight.

Schofield, Mother and Book burst out of the main doors and ran around the side of the building to find both suspects standing next to the girl with the receptionist holding tightly onto her arm. She was struggling but was not strong enough to break free.

Schofield slowed as the assassins turned to face him.

"Let her go" he said in a low voice as Mother and Book spread out on either side of him creating a semicircle.

The man sneered and reached for a gun in his jacket at the same time Schofield went for his.

Before either man could draw a bell sounded and suddenly the small courtyard was flooded with children making their way to another class causing both men to freeze in mid action.

While Schofields mind tried to process this unexpected development he found himself looking right at the girl, and there it was again in her eyes not fear or confusion but calculation as if she was about to...

the girl moved she grabbed the receptionists wrist with her freehand and twisted coursing the woman to shout with pain and release her. The girl then pivoted bending the woman's arm forcing her to lean forwards, she then hit the woman straight on the nose before she pushed the arm forward causing the woman to stumble, and was gone lost in the crowd.

"Not again" Schofield said.

Both assailants, their goal now lost, completely ignored Schofield and his team choosing instead to find their prize.

Schofield seeing this simply said "find her" Mother and Book moved forward.

Lilly West ran, ran for all she was worth. She had no idea what was going on but she could guess why everyone seemed to be after her.

Hitting the woman had given her a brief moment of satisfaction "if you could see me now daddy"

Lilly rounded a bend she had to raise the alarm but first she had to get out of the school.

Jack had long ago scouted out ways of leaving the school grounds without using the main gates it was this knowledge Lilly was now going to use.

There was an old electrical power box right next to the back fence of the school with the help of a low branch she should be able to use this to get over the fence and away.

She rounded another corner and came to the edge of the oval she stopped.

Venturing out onto the oval was the fastest way to the power box but it also left her very exposed. Deciding it was too risky Lilly turned to find another way

"LILLY WEST" Lilly groaned inwardly. Mr Todd Naismith ,Sports master, was marching towards her with a very determined look on his face.

"Why aren't you in class" he demanded

"I'm going now" Lilly replied pointing over at the sports building on the other side of the oval "I've got a gym class"

"then I will escort you there." With no other option Lilly stepped out onto the oval. Three sets of eyes watch her go.

Lilly crossed the oval without incident and ,thankfully, lost Mr Naismith on the other side as he departed for his office. She headed down some stairs adjacent to the sports building and straight to the back fence.

Lilly had just spotted her goal when suddenly hand came out of nowhere and picked her up by the collar.

She looked up to see the man who had been with the receptionist before holding her, then she saw the knife.

"don't think of trying any of that fancy shit from before" he growled "or I might just use this, then again I might just use it anyway" he brought the knife towards her check and...

the man came from the side. He crash tackled Lilly's assailant around the middle causing him to drop both his knife and Lilly.

Lilly looked up as the two men separated and begin to circle each other.

She recognised her saviour, it was the man from the classroom the one wearing sunglasses.

Suddenly realising he probably wasn't her saviour but just another person trying to kidnap her she got quickly to her feet and ran for the power box.

She made it and was just beginning to climb when the sun disappeared, turning she saw a mountain standing right behind her

"sorry kid" said the mountain before it clamped a rag over her mouth and Lilly saw nothing but black.

Schofield circled the man wearily. His opponent glared at him with hatred in his eyes then he extracted a small rounded blade "tackle this" sneered the man as he raised his arm to throw the blade just a Schofield raised his pistol and fired. The bullet hit the man right between his eyes dropping him "yeah?, well dodge this" Schofield replied.

Schofield walked over to the body and picked up the strange looking knife.

He instantly knew what it was, a shuriken blade made famous in ninja movies from the 90's.

The problem was he didn't know of any special forces units that used them not in the military anyway.

Pocketing the blade he turned to see Mother standing over the girl's body, she seemed to be unconscious. Schofield joined them

"what happened to her?" he nodded down at the girls still body.

"With psychos running around and the fact she escaped us twice today I thought it might be better to take her out of the picture for awhile" Mother replied.

Schofield turned to face her "and how did you manage that"?

she tossed the damp rag over to him "stopped off at the science lab on the way down picked up something to help her sleep"

Schofield raised an eyebrow

"What?" Mother said he just continued to stare

"I have been known to have a good idea every now and then"

"Mother I didn't even know you knew what a science lab looked like"

"oh shut up"

Schofield bent over the girl, she seemed to be OK, he pick her up in his arms

"call Book, get him to meet us back at the car" he said 


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay between updates. Life and Uni have caught up with me but I seem to have it under control once more. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far if you like it or if you don't tell me by reviewing (anonymous reviews excepted). So you know the next few chapters will be a little slow but not to worry the Scarecrow will be back soon in a explosive way. P.S I seem to write faster if I know people are enjoying what I put up on Fan Fic.**

Jack West Jr. watched the small figure of his falcon Horus flying in lazy circles around the sky.

He was currently situated on the veranda of his farmhouse, thinking about nothing in particular, and enjoying every minute of it. His world had been at peace for several months now and he felt he was finally beginning to relax.

He had everything he could ever want and could finally start to enjoy himself.

He heard the clatter of the screen door shutting behind him. Turning he saw his wife Zoe walking towards him, she stopped by his side.

"I think we should go on holidays" he announced rapping his arms around Zoe's waist "go see the sites of the world".

Zoe smiled "I think we've already done that".

"Yes" he replied "but this time we can actually stop and look at things instead of just running past screaming"

"what, go somewhere and not get shoot at, it wouldn't feel right" Zoe said.

Jack smiled kissing the top of her head. They stood there for a few minutes enjoying the feel of each other's embrace.

Suddenly the phone rang. They both turned in surprise the homophone never rang why would it only people from their trusted inner circle ever called the farm and they only ever used Jack's, Zoe's or Lilly's mobiles.

Releasing Zoe Jack walked back into the house with Zoe right behind him.

Staring at the phone he took a deep breath and looking at his wife picked up the receiver in his left hand

"Hello?"

"Mr West"

"yes"

"This is Mr Hamlock I'm afraid it's about your daughter...

Jack listened in silence, as he did two other members of his team walked into the room. A big hairy New Zealander named Sky Monster and a tall thin Israeli called Stretch.

Both men took one look at Jacks face and quickly stepped over to Zoe.

"What's up?" Stretch whispered

"I don't know" Zoe replied concern on her face ,CRACK, the phone in Jack's hand broke under the presser of his grip pieces of it falling to the floor "but I imagine it isn't good news".

Jack stood in the middle of his living room. Fear like he had never felt before rising in his chest.

It was all consuming, tightening around his lungs making it hard to breath.

His worst fears had come true someone had taken his daughter and he had no idea who they were or where they would take her.

Closing his eyes he fought desperately for control. He had to think, this was not the moment to fall to pieces.

"Jack you ok?"

Knowing he wasn't ready but also knowing he probably never would be he turned to face the others.

The moment Zoe heard the phone ring she had became worried when she saw the look of hopeless dread in her husband's eye's she became absolutely terrified.

It had something to do with Lilly it had to. Fearing the worst Zoe asked a question she hoped she would never have to ask again as long as she lived

"is she alive?"

The room itself seemed to hold its breath.

"I don't know" Jack's voice was barely louder than a whisper

"the school doesn't know how it happened they think there were two different teams there at the same time" he paused

"we need to get to Perth" .

The trip to Perth seemed to last a lifetime Jack sat in the hold of the Sky Warrior holding tightly on to Zoe's hand staring at nothing.

It was maddening he wanted to be doing something, anything but knew it would be pointless until he knew what had happened at the school.

Jack and the others walked quickly up to the school gates.

There were police cars everywhere and a few constables manning the main gates keeping the onlookers at bay.

"And where do you think you're going?" one of the policeman stopped right in front of Jack blocking the way.

The man seemed tough, weathered. Jack eyed him, normally he would have no trouble with kind of situation after all the man was just doing his job but Jack was in no mood for self important morons today. He took a step forward just as the principal of the school appeared.

"Ah Mr and Mrs West, It's alright constable they're the parents of the missing child"

the policeman stood aside allowing them entrance.

"Please" said Mr Hamlock indicating that they should follow.

"It happened just after lunch"

Jack and Zoe sat opposite the principals desk. Stretch and Sky Monster stood just behind them looking more like bodyguards than onlookers.

"How"? Jack asked, face dark

"We aren't initially sure" Mr Hamlock admitted "based on what the children can tell us and the small amount of video surveillance footage we have, a small group of three entered the school just after lunch. There were two males and a larger female, unfortunately we only have cameras based around the perimeter of the school so we only have footage of them entering and exiting the grounds"

"show me"

The principle brought up a screen on his computer turning the screen so the others could see.

On the screen Jack could see a black and white image of the gate he and the others had entered through only minutes before.

He watched intently, nothing happened. Suddenly three figures appeared on screen. Jack noted that all three were wearing civilian clothes and were walking casually one was carrying a sports bag.

He turned to Zoe "what do you think?" As a former member of an Irish hostage rescue squad this was her area.

"Those people aren't civilians" Zoe noted

"how can you tell"? Mr Hamlock asked.

"There too neat, too organised" Zoe explained "see the two behind the guy with the bag, there're both at equal distance from his shoulders he's there point"

Mr Hamlock looked blankly at her.

"Point or lead point, it's a basic military formation the guy at the front is in command, the two behind him are in a perfect position to act on any commands he may give based on the situation and in any direction"

Zoe looked closer at the screen "I'd say they're a special forces unit or at least part of one"

"you can tell all that just by how they're walking?" Mr Hamlock asked in amazement

"that and also the camera doesn't get a shot of their face"

"what?"

"look" Zoe rewound the footage on screen, the three figures moved back out of the school in fast motion and off the screen, then they moved back into the screen at normal speed and headed into the school building.

"At no point do you get a glimpse of any of their faces, anyone who has taken the time to observe the blind spot of a camera isn't your everyday grunt."

"OK" Sky monster said "so we know they aren't just here for the view, but that doesn't tell us how they found her so fast, not just anyone can walk in here and get an audience with Lilly"  
>"Yes how did that happen?" Jack turned to the principle who paled under his stare.<p>

"It seems that our receptionist wasn't actually our receptionist" he replied quickly "she and three others managed to slip in to our school disguised as staff, based on the computer records your daughters file and timetable was assessed on the main computer a few minutes before the three from the camera arrived."

"and the receptionist told them where to find Lilly?" Jack asked

"Detective Miller thinks it was to prevent suspicion from the second party"

"who?"

"Detective Miller is head of the investigation"

"really" Jack stood "then I think it's time we went and had a chat with him."


End file.
